


Christmas party

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is frisk dad, Christmas Special, Other, Toriel is frisk mom, Work In Progress, frisk is mute, i dont even know, im trying, sans and Papyrus are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah
Summary: Papyrus is not as innocent as most people make him out to be. and there is a mention of Vodka. If you like read please.





	Christmas party

“SANS WAKE UP LAZY BONES THE GUEST WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“‘k bro.

 

**Sans tries to get out of bed. He falls down because he stood up too fast.**

 

“OH! SANS ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

 

“yea. ’m k paps. just stood up too fast.

 

“OKAY BROTHER. JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, AND ESPECIALLY SINCE WE HAVE GUESTS COMING OVER AND NEED TO GET THE HOUSE READY!”

 

“ ok bro how are the decor?”

 

“IT'S GOING GOOD. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WILL ENJOY THE SPLENDOR THAT IS THE PARTY IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“ bro your so awesome and great. is the food taken care of?”

 

“YES IT IS. ALL OF THE FOOD IS MADE BY THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS!!!!!!!! ON OF THE DISHES IS MY PERSONAL FAVORITE SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“thats cool bro what other dishes are on the menu?”

 

“WELL THERE'S LASAGNA AND PASTA SALAD AND I ALSO MADE MAC ‘N CHEESE . FOR THOSE OF THEM THAT LIKE CHEESY FOODS. ALSO I INCLUDED A BUNCH OF DRINKS LIKE THIS THING CALLED “VODKA”? AND THINGS THAT THE HUMAN FRISK LIKES, SODA FOR EXAMPLE.”

 

**Sans start as he hears the word Vodka. He looks at frisk with blacked out eyes.**

 

“ d i d   y o u   g i v e   h i m   t h e   i d e a   o f   V o d k a?”

 

**Frisk looks up at sans and shakes her head.**

 

“ then who did?”

 

**Frisk stars signing.**

 

_ [i think it was papa.] _

 

“ really kid? it's Asgore's fault?”

 

_ [yep. If you want to speak to him he’s at moms house.] _

 

**Sans teleport's to Toriels house. Asgore is sitting on a chair waching tv.**

 

“ sup asgore.”

 

**Asgore turns and flinches at the look on sans face.**

 

“Sans i did not tell papyrus about Vodka”

 

“ then who did asgore?’

 

“I can tell you what happened. Papyrus was at my house playing with frisk and a commercial came on and Papyrus saw it. It was saying that Vodka was the main party drink. I swear Sans i didn't expose that to him on purpose.”

 

“ ok asgore, i believe you just next time Papyrus and frisk play please make sure that the tv is off, OK?”

 

“Ok Sans i will do that.”


End file.
